Morgandrillon
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Renommé. (UP : 15/12/12) J'ai abandonné le projet de Disney DGM pour plusieurs raisons, mais ça on s'en fout. xD C'est l'histoire de Cendrillon en remaniée, intégrant un OC. Oui, j'ai honte car ce truc date. Mais bon, je me refuse à supprimer des histoires alors ça restera sur la toile. Voilà.


Ciao ! Oui, je sais, vous m'en voulez parce que je bosse pas les autres fics, c'est ça… mais euh, j'ai cette idée depuis longtemps, alors, bah voilà…

-T'es vraiment pitoyable, tu sais…

Oh la ferme Kanda !

Rating : K+ pour le magnifique vocabulaire…

Disclaimer : seule Morgane, son caractère et ce remaniement du conte « Cendrillon » sont à moi. J'en ai des trucs pour une fois !

Je tiens à remercier Alindmy, qui a été un peu comme ma beta pour ce chapitre…

Morgane est mon OC, et aussi le personnage principal, donc Cendrillon. Si je fais d'autres contes, ce sera sans doute différent, je varierai les rôles.

J'ai pas mis les souris pasque je trouve qu'elles ne serviront de rien dans cette version…

Pour ceux qui connaîtraient pas Morgane, voici à peu près son caractère (même si on va bien le voir, là dedans…)

Langue de vipère, garçon manqué, très franche, mais peut être gentille quand elle le veut. J'ai bien dit **quand elle le veut**. C'est-à-dire pas souvent… Ah ! Et elle est symbiotique.

_**~CENDRILLON~**_

Il était une fois...quoi, c'est un conte de fées, nom d'un chien ! (Médor !) La ferme, sérieux... Donc, il était une fois, une jeune fille du nom de Cendrillon. Hein ? Quoi ? C'est pas ça ? Roh là là... Oui donc, elle s'appelait Morgane. Elle vivait avec ses deux belles-sœurs Road et Miranda, et sa belle-mère Lenalee.

La méchante Lenalee maltraitait la pauvre petite depuis la mort de son père. La mauvaise belle-mère avait épousé Bak, le père de la jeune Morgane, qui s'était retrouvée sans rien... Pourtant sa « famille » était riche, mais elle n'avait droit à aucun bien.

Morgane : Bon, alors, Miranda, t'as fait le ménage ?

Miranda : Ou...oui ! J'ai bientôt fini !

Morgane : C'est bien, merci.

Road : Et pourquoi toi tu fais rien ?

Morgane : Tu peux parler toi...t'en fais pas plus que moi...

Miranda : ça y est Morgane-chan, j'ai fini !

Morgane : Merci grande sœur !

Morgane sourit à l'allemande fatiguée. Puis la voix de Lenalee retentit.

Lenalee : Morgaaane ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Viens immédiatement, s'il te plaît !

Morgane : *bas* Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, encore, celle-là… *haut* J'arrive Lenalee !

Lenalee : Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Morgane : Comme toi t'oses m'exploser les oreilles en gueulant avec ta voix insupportable !

Road : t'y vas fort, là… Elle est bien, sa voix…

Miranda : Elle va se faire tuer…

Road : qui ? Morgane ? Nan, je crois plutôt que ça va être Mère.

Lenalee : Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

Morgane : Tu sais où tu te les fous, tes doigts ?

Miranda : Euh…elle a dit « droit »…

Morgane : Pareil.

Lenalee : Quelle insolence ! En plus tu me fais attendre !

Morgane : J'ai aucun droit sur toi, alors t'en as aucun sur moi. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'égalité.

Miranda : Elle abuse…

Road : ça va péter !

Lenalee : BON TU RAMENES TES FESSES ET TU TE LA FERMES !

Morgane : Hein ? Pardon je crois que j'ai quelque chose dans l'oreille, tu peux répéter ?

Lenalee : Je vais la…

Miranda : Je crois que tu devrais y aller, Morgane-chan…

Road : Avant qu'elle utilise ses bottes…

Morgane : Pfff… Même plus le droit de s'amuser…

La jeune blonde sortit du salon, et rejoignit sa belle-mère dans sa chambre.

Lenalee : Ah, te voilà enfin, petite peste !

Morgane : Merci du compliment.

Lenalee : J'aurais besoin que tu nettoies la salle de bains, puis que tu fasses à manger.

Morgane : Fais-le toi-même.

Lenalee : J'ai l'habitude d'être patiente, mais là, c'en est trop.

Morgane : De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je te soûle, c'est ça ?

Lenalee : Euh, je…

Morgane : Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, dis le clairement…

Lenalee : Morgane, c'est pas… tu voudrais pas ranger Kura, s'il te plaît ?

Morgane : pff… J'y vais, c'est bon…

Lenalee : euh…et Kura ?

Morgane : Je préfère qu'elle reste, au cas où, on sait jamais, tu pourrais peut-être envisager de venir me tuer pendant que je prépare la bouffe… qui sait…

La chinoise frissonna. On pouvait vraiment s'attendre à tout, avec sa belle-fille. Le soir, Morgane pria une nouvelle fois à l'âme de son père. Elle avait une photo de lui, près de son lit. Elle lui récita sa prière, et lui parla de sa journée.

Morgane : Ah…papa…si seulement tu pouvais être là… Avec toi au moins on se faisait pas chier comme ça… Lenalee est toujours assez énervante, elle me fait faire les corvées…Heureusement que Miranda est là… Toi tu étais tellement con qu'on pouvait te faire faire ce qu'on voulait… Désolée, papa, je te traiterai plus de con. Oui, je sais que ça va faire…attends… exactement 20975 fois que je t'ai promis ça, mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher…

La jeune blonde s'endormit, une fois de plus exténuée de tout le travail que Lenalee lui avait donné à faire, et elle pleura sa pauvreté et sa malchance avant de s'endormir.

-Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve… Elle sait vraiment rien faire toute seule, l'autre…

Hum hum…

-Quoi tu veux pas que je te sorte des « snif snif bouhouhou ! » quand même ?

Euh… Bref passons. Quelques jours plus tard, la famille reçut la visite d'un messager du royaume qui venait distribuer à toutes les jeunes femmes une invitation du prince pour un bal ayant lieu le lendemain même.

Reever : Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je me nomme Reever, je suis le messager du roi Komui. Je viens vous transmettre une information : le prince vous invite, femmes du foyer, au bal de demain soir, qui a comme objectif de lui trouver un fiancée, et future épouse.

Road : Wah ! Trop bien, enfin un truc à faire dans cette vie pourrie !

Miranda : Tu exagères Road-chan… On ne s'ennuie pas tellement…

Morgane : Un bal ? Pff j'préfère encore rester là…J'en ai rien à foutre du bal…

Mais la méchante belle-mère décida alors de casser les rêves de la pauvre jeune fille.

Lenalee : Tu n'iras pas à ce bal, tu m'entends ? Tu resteras ici, et tu feras la lessive ! Vu que tu ne l'as pas faite hier soir…

Morgane : Merci, pour une fois que tu prends une bonne décision…mais pour la lessive, tu peux rêver.

Ainsi, Morgane s'en alla en pleurs dans sa chambre, et s'y enferma, effondrée par les paroles de sa belle-mère.

Morgane : La lessive…Nan mais elle a cru, hein…

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, Morgane faillit tuer sa mère à plusieurs reprises, et les deux sœurs furent amenées à enfermer la furie. Le lendemain après-midi, plusieurs heures avant le bal, Lenalee interpella la jeune française, qui sortit de sa chambre.

Lenalee : Morgane, viens, tu vas coudre nos robes !

Morgane : Va te faire fou *Clac !* tre !

Morgane avait claqué la porte. La chinoise exaspérée par ce comportement l'appela une nouvelle fois.

Lenalee : Morgane, je te donnerai plus à manger si tu viens.

On entendit alors des bruits de pas. Puis la jeune blonde passa la tête à travers la porte du salon.

Morgane : Où est la bouffe ?

Lenalee : Miranda, Road, attrapez-la !

Les deux belles-sœurs se jetèrent sur la rebelle affamée.

Lenalee : C'est bien. Maintenant, viens.

Morgane : Et comment, hein ? J'ai juste les deux autres sur moi, mais c'est rien, bien sûr.

Miranda : Oh, pardon, Morgane-chan ! Road-chan, levons-nous, sinon elle ne pourra pas rejoindre Mère…

Road : Pourquoi ? J'suis bien là…

Sous le regard insistant de Miranda et les protestations de Morgane, elle se leva finalement, et retint sa belle-sœur, pour qu'elle n'essaie pas de s'enfuir. Après un petit moment de couture, les trois sournoises femmes quittèrent la pauvre jeune fille innocente…oui je parle bien de Morgane, donc la jeune fille innocente, là, à coudre des robes, assise sur les cendres.

Lenalee : Je suis un peu fatiguée…Road ! Tu n'as rien cousu !

Road : Bah je sais pas comment on fait…et Miranda, alors !

Miranda avait effectivement tout cousu de travers.

Miranda : Je suis désoléééééée !

Morgane : C'est bon, t'occupe. Vous pouvez y aller, vu que vous servez à rien…

Road : Bon bah on te laisse faire, hein, soeurette !

Morgane : ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

Ainsi Morgane se retrouva à coudre trois robes pour le reste de sa famille. Au bout de deux heures, elle achevait enfin la troisième, quand une lumière éclatante l'éblouit et la fit fermer les yeux. Puis une douce voix s'éleva de cet endroit lumineux.

? : Bon soir, Morgane. Ouvre les yeux, il n'y a plus de lumière.

Morgane : Hein ? Mais…

? : Je suis Marraine la Bonne fée…

Morgane : Mais t'es un mec ? Tu fous quoi en robe ?

Allen : Hum… parles-en à Komui, c'est pas moi qui ai fait les costumes.

Quelque part dans l'ombre, on entendit la voix de Komui : Eh ! C'est pas moi non plus !

Allen : Reprenons… je suis donc Marraine la Bonne fée…

Morgane : Tu fous quoi dans ma…la maison, déjà ? Et pourquoi tu dis que t'es une fée ? T'es pas un peu fêlé ? C'est quoi ton nom, au fait ?

Allen : S'il te plaît, arrête de me poser des questions, je vais t'expliquer !

Morgane : Ok…

Allen : Alors, mon nom est Allen. Je suis là car j'ai senti ton malheur… Tu es si triste de ne pas pouvoir aller au bal, tu es désespérée…

Morgane : T'es pas plutôt une voyante ? Nulle, en plus…

Allen : Haaa… Je disais, tu es désespérée… maintenant, fais un vœu, je le réaliserai.

Morgane : N'importe lequel ?

Allen : N'importe lequel.

Morgane : Alooors… Ah c'est un choix difficile… Cramer Lenalee ? Naaan… La transformer en souris ? Pff, pas drôle… Ah, je sais ! Ce soir, pendant le bal, fais brû…

Allen : Non, je ne brûlerai pas le château pendant le bal. (allusion à Fruits Basket, lorsque Hanajima veut cramer le château, pendant la pièce de théâtre)

Morgane : Co…comment tu sais…

Allen : Bof, juste une impression…

Morgane : Roooh… bah alors, fais apparaître pleeeeiiiiin de bouffe !

Allen : ça c'est une bonne idée ! Je crève la dalle !

Morgane : Moi aussi ! Mais faut que je finisse la robe…

Allen : Laisse-moi faire.

La fée remua le poignet légèrement, une baguette à la main. Un petit flot de paillettes (roses avec des p'tits cœurs) en sortit et la robe fut fin prête. Quand Allen allait enfin faire apparaître la nourriture, Lenalee appela Morgane, pour savoir si les robes étaient finies.

Lenalee : Morgane ? Tu as fini avec les robes ?

Morgane : Aaah ! Vite, cache-toi !

Allen : Ou…oui !

Lenalee : Morgane ? Oh ! Elles… tu les as vraiment faites ?

Morgane : Bah oui ! Allez, tenez, moi j'vais m'coucher !

Lenalee : Mais…la lessive…

Morgane : Tu rêves, ma p'tite.

La chinoise sortit en emportant les robes, et en laissant ainsi la pauvre blonde au désespoir de ne pouvoir aller à la fête.

Morgane : Aaah enfin un peu de paix…

Allen : Tu veux aller au bal, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane : Hein ? Non.

Allen : Pourtant, je peux t'y conduire… Il paraît qu'il y a un très beau prince au château, et qu'il désire trouver une épouse durant cette petite fête…

Morgane : M'en fous comme de l'engueulade que j'me suis tapé quand Lenalee a découvert que je lui avais salopé son magnifique tapis en fourrure de renard ou chais pus quoi…Ah d'ailleurs, sa tête était excellente, ce jour là…ah comme c'était drôle…

Allen : Il y a un buffet à volonté, là bas.

Morgane : …

Allen : Rouge ou bleue, la robe ?

Morgane : Bleue.

Allen prépara la robe de Morgane : une longue robe bleue ciel, avec des manches courtes et des gants assortis (en cadeau !), puis un carrosse à l'aide d'une citrouille trouvée dans le jardin, deux chevaux à l'aide de deux rats de gouttière, et deux cochers grâce à des grillons. Ecoeurant, non ?

Morgane : Berk.

Allen : ça va, je fais avec c'que j'trouve. Et pour la coiffure ?

Morgane : La robe est trop serrée… Et je peux pas y aller pieds nus…

Allen : Ah oui, c'est vrai, les chaussures… Des petits souliers en verre, c'est joli.

Morgane : Tu te fous de moi là ?

Les chaussures apparurent aux pieds de la jeune fille après un gracieux mouvement de la part de la fée.

Morgane : AÏE ! Putain, tu les a trouvées où, ces pompes ?

Allen : Aaah…Tu es vraiment spéciale… bref, la coupe ! Chignon ? Queue de cheval ? Cheveux longs ? Courts ? Attachés ? Détachés ?

Morgane : Wah tu m'stresses là ! Alors… Longs détachés, comme d'hab', quoi.

Allen : Bon si tu veux… mais je vais te les remettre un peu en place, tu es toute décoiffée…

Morgane : Pff on s'en fout ça !

Allen : Je te vois très mal entrer dans un château avec cette tête.

Morgane : Elle a quoi ma tête ? Kura…

Allen : J'ai rien dit… Au fait, oublie pas : avant les douze coups de minuit, il faudra que tu sois partie, les effets des sortilèges se finiront.

Morgane : Ouais, ouais…

Morgane, prête à partir, entra dans le carrosse, tirés par les chevaux. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle était arrivée. Le château se dressait devant elle, grand… comparé à là où elle vivait, ce trou à rats…

Morgane : La bouffe !

Allen : Ne te précipite pas… Bon eh bien je vais te laisser…

Morgane : Tu restes pas ?

Allen : J'aurais voulu profiter du buffet, moi aussi, mais je me dois de te laisser conquérir le prince par toi-même.

Morgane : Conquérir ? Mais tu nous sors quoi, là…

Mais la fée avait disparu dans un torrent de lumière éblouissante.

Morgane : Putain… Ouais, bah merci de la réponse ! Allez, au buffet !

Nous en arrivons donc au prince. Il était assis dans un coin, refusant toutes les invitations des jeunes demoiselles.

Kanda : J'vous ai déjà dit d'me foutre la paix ! Je danserai pas, pigé ?

Jeune fille n°1 : Mais…Prince…

Jeune fille n°2 : C'est pourtant pour vous trouver une fiancée et future épouse que vous avez organisé ce bal, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanda : J'ai rien organisé du tout, c'est l'autre lapin, là…

Lavi : Salut ! Comment va le prince ?

Kanda : Tu peux virer ces filles ? J'y arrive pas.

Lavi : Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

Kanda : Rien, mais si tu le fais pas t'as un joli katana dans la gueule.

Lavi : *gloups* euh… Mesdemoiselles, allez donc voir par ici, il y a de plus beaux jeunes hommes que lui…

Jeune fille n°2 : Ah bon ? Allons donc voir cela !

Jeune fille n°1 : Oui, allons-y !

Lavi : Ouf…Bah c'était facile…

Kanda : Ouais, surtout quand t'es le prince recherché qui va « choisir son épouse ce soir »… Bravo chuis fier de toi, Baka Usagi…

Lavi : Merci !

Kanda : C'est de l'ironie, crétin. Bon moi, je vais me changer les idées. Je vais dans le jardin.

Lavi : Je viens avec toi, Yû !

Kanda : Non. Tu restes et tu fermes ta gueule quand on te demande où je suis, ok ? Et tu me rappelles pas comme ça.

Kanda jeta un regard noir à Lavi, qui s'empressa de répondre, en faisant le geste :

Lavi : Motus bouche cousue !

Kanda : Tss…

Pendant ce temps, Morgane, qui avait déjà mangé tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table du buffet, était rassasiée, et allait prendre l'air. Elle sortit donc dans le jardin, et, en admirant l'immensité de celui-ci, décida d'aller s'asseoir quelque part, dans un coin tranquille. Cependant, ses pieds commençaient à lui faire mal, et sa robe lui serrait les hanches. C'était des sensations très désagréables. Elle trouva un arbre assez large, et s'assit au pied de ce dernier. Elle entreprit d'en lever ses souliers, mais aperçut une forme se dirigeant vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas, et distingua la silhouette d'un homme, qui s'était arrêté.

Kanda : Franchement, quel crétin, ce lapin…Organiser un bal sans mon accord, et pour moi, en plus… Qui a dit que je voulais, hein ? Heureusement que j'ai ce jardin, au moins ces groupies viennent pas me soûler jusqu'ici…

Le japonais sentit qu'on l'observait et tourna la tête. Il regardait à présent en direction de Morgane, tapie dans l'ombre. Mais ce que la jeune fille ne savait pas, c'est que les yeux du kendoka étaient habitués à l'obscurité, et qu'il arrivait à la voir assez bien.

Kanda : T'es qui toi ?

Morgane : Hein ?

Kanda : Je t'ai posé une question simple, alors réponds.

Morgane : Je… je m'appelle…euh…

Kanda : Tu m'as suivi ?

Morgane : Qui, toi ? Quoi ? Mais non ! Je suis venue juste pour manger, moi…

Kanda : Juste pour… Alors t'es pas là pour moi ?

Morgane : Je te vois pas… Attends deux secondes…

La française se leva, en laissant ses chaussures dans l'herbe. Elle arriva au niveau du japonais, et vit son visage.

Morgane : Eh…pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

Effectivement, Kanda rougissait. Morgane était très belle dans sa robe.

On pouvait entendre la musique qui parvenait de la salle de danse du château. Le kendoka hésita un moment, puis se décida.

Kanda : M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Morgane : Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu te mets à genoux ? Et…si je veux danser ? Mmh…pourquoi pas, après tout je commençais à m'ennuyer…

Morgane prit sa main et, au rythme de la musique, ils dansèrent un petit moment. La blonde, pieds nus, bougeait avec facilité, tandis que le brun avait l'air tendu. Elle lui sourit, et il se sentit déjà mieux… Ah, c'est beau l'amour…

Kanda : La ferme.

Après quelques minutes, qui semblaient être des heures, ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre où se trouvait Morgane quelques instants auparavant. Ils parlèrent et firent plus ample connaissance. Cependant, Morgane garda son prénom secret.

Kanda : Alors comme ça, tu manges beaucoup et tu… as vidé la table du buffet, à toi toute seule.

Morgane : Oui ! Et toi tu es un sadique taré maniaque du sabre, c'est ça ?

Kanda : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai dit que j'avais un katana, et un… « ami », qui aime beaucoup se le prendre dans la gueule…

Morgane : Hihi… Je vois… Et tu ne voulais pas organiser ce bal…

Kanda : Nan, c'est l'autre crétin, là…

Morgane : Lavi si j'ai bien tout compris…

Kanda : Oui… Il a dit qu'il fallait que je me trouve une copine, et il a organisé ce bal… Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant, franchement…

Morgane émit un petit rire amusé, et Kanda la regarda en souriant (oui, oui, en souriant, mais discrètement !). Puis, ils s'observèrent un instant, qui parut être une éternité, et le prince se pencha vers la jeune fille. Quand retentit le premier coup de minuit, qui fit réagir le japonais. Ce dernier s'écarta rapidement.

Morgane : Minuit, déjà ? Attends, il avait dit quoi à propos de minuit, l'autre ?

Kanda : Je…je suis désolé, je…

Morgane : Ah merde ! C'est vrai, faut qu'j'me casse !

Kanda : Hein ?

Morgane : Désolée, euh…Kanda, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, mais j'dois y aller !

Kanda : Mais, que…

Le deuxième coup se fit entendre.

Morgane : Faut que j'me grouille !

Kanda : Attends ! Je…

Morgane : Quoi ?

Kanda : Je connais même pas ton nom…

Morgane : Je…Gertrude ! Euh non, Astrid ! Ou… Jaqueline ! Nan attends, Albertine ! Ou bien, Bernadette… Bon, on garde Albertine ! Voilà, c'est parfait !

Kanda : C'était quoi, ça, une liste de noms qui te vont pas pour pas me dire le vrai ?

Morgane : Bah quoi sont classes ces noms !

Troisième coup.

Kanda : Albertine… Tu…

Morgane : *bas* j'y crois pas, il tombe dans le panneau… J'ai vraiment une tête à m'appeler Albertine ? *haut* Oui ?

Kanda : Tu… Je… Je crois que…

Morgane : Que tu ?

Kanda : Tu as oublié tes chaussures.

Morgane : Ah oui merci ! Mais…merde elle est où la deuxième ? Je vois la première, mais…

Quatrième.

Morgane : Bon, tu sais quoi, si tu la trouves tu la gardes, ok ? J'dois y aller moi…

Kanda : Hein ? Mais je…

Morgane : A la prochaine !

Kanda : Alberti…

Mais Alber…euh Morgane était déjà partie en courant, sa chaussure dans la main. Elle entendit le cinquième coup de minuit retentir, l'horloge du palais sonnait vraiment fort ! Elle courait, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, pour atteindre la maison, vu que, bien sûr, le carosse était à nouveau une citrouille, et que les grillons et les rats étaient redevenus des…grillons et des rats. Sa belle robe était maintenant remplacée par des haillons, et ses cheveux coiffés jusque là étaient à présent en désordre. Sa chaussure toujours à la main, elle courait pieds nus, et au bout d'un long moment, elle arriva enfin chez elle. Elle remarqua avec joie que ses sœurs et sa belle mère n'étaient pas encore rentrées.

Morgane : Ouf, les autres sont pas là… Et le prince… pfff Albertine ! Ha ha ha ! Trop nul ! Quand j'pense qu'il y a cru ! Le pauvre, j'aurais pas dû lui mentir comme ça… Enfin, je lui ai dit des choses vraies, mais…

On entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Morgane s'empressa de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, quand Lenalee et ses deux filles entrèrent dans la maison.

Miranda : Mo…Morgane ? Tu…tu es réveillée ?

Morgane : Rrrrr… zzzz… rrrrr…zzzz…

Bien sûr, elle faisait semblant de dormir, et espérait intérieurement que les trois arrivée parleraient du bal, pour savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial pendant qu'elle dansait avec le… le prince…à cette pensée, le blonde sentit son cœur se serrer.

Road : je savais pas que Morgane ronflait…

Lenalee : Bon, il est tard, allez vous coucher, toutes les deux. Nous reparlerons du bal demain.

Miranda : Oui, Mère.

Road : Ok, m'man !

Chacune alla dans sa chambre, et Morgane, un peu déçue, s'endormit tout de même plutôt vite. Le lendemain matin, Morgane se réveilla après ses belles-sœurs et sa belle-mère. En descendant, elle surprit les trois femmes en train de discuter du bal de la veille. Elle se cacha et écouta la conversation le plus discrètement possible.

Lenalee : Alors ? Vous avez rencontré le prince ?

Miranda : non… d'ailleurs, plusieurs filles le cherchaient en vain…

Lenalee : Ah bon ?

Road : Oui, et on a même demandé à son ami, celui qui a des airs de lapin…

Miranda : Si je me rappelle bien, il a dit s'appeler Lavi…

Road : Mmh.

Lenalee : Je vois…

Road : Par contre, j'en ai entendu parler, moi, des filles, qui disaient avoir vu le prince dansant dehors…

Miranda : Hein ? Comment ça ?

Road : Perso j'y crois pas vraiment, mais…

Lenalee : Danser avec une fille ? Dehors ? Quel serait donc l'intérêt, puisque ce bal a été organisé pour qu'il se trouve une fiancée !

Road : Qui sait, il avait peut-être déjà choisi…

Morgane se rappela de la scène. Elle rougit quand Road lâcha que le prince avait peut-être déjà choisi, _l'_avait déjà choisi, _elle_. C'était _elle_qui était là, dehors, à danser avec le prince. A la seule pensée du fait que Kanda puisse être amoureux d'elle, elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Ce n'était pas possible. Ses toussotements attirèrent l'attention du reste de la famille, et la française fut alors découverte.

Lenalee : Tu écoutais notre conversation ?

Morgane : Ah…euh… j'ai entendu une partie, mais…

Road : Tu veux qu'on te raconte ?

Morgane : Je veux bien…

« Après tout, pourquoi ne pas écouter leur version ? » pensa-t-elle.

Ainsi, les jeunes filles racontèrent leur version des faits à la blonde, qui les écouta attentivement, elle trouvait amusant de savoir que ses belles-sœurs avaient cherché le prince qui dansait alors avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Kanda éternua, discrètement, bien sûr, sinon, il ne serait plus digne d'être Kanda, et sentit qu'on parlait de lui, ou bien qu'il s'était enrhumé. Pas très superstitieux, il opta pour la deuxième hypothèse. Le japonais réfléchissait à une chose, depuis la veille. Il repensait à cette mystérieuse jeune fille, Albertine, de qui il s'était immédiatement épris, quand une voix le sortit de ses réflexions.

Lavi : Alors, Yû ! À quoi tu penses comme ça ?

Kanda : Baka Usagi ? Comment tu m'as appelé, là ? *lève Mugen*

Lavi : Euh…Kanda !

Kanda : Tss…

Lavi : Mais, tu as l'air préoccupé, il se passe quelque chose ?

Kanda rougit, et détourna la tête en signe de négation.

Kanda : Nan.

Lavi : Genre, ça se voit trop ! Allez tu penses à quoi ? Ou plutôt…à _qui _?

Kanda : Tu…

Lavi : j'ai mis dans le mille, c'est ça ?

Kanda : La…la ferme.

Lavi : Allez, raconte.

Le brun expliqua au roux, après avoir hésité, comment il avait rencontré Morgane, sous le nom d'Albertine, et comment il en était tombé amoureux.

Kanda : Albertine, elle, n'avait pas l'air très intéressée, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a plu, elle n'était pas comme les autres…

Lavi : Albertine… qui est le parent cruel, le père ou la mère ?

Kanda : Oh, ça va. C'est vrai que ça ne collait pas avec son beau visage, mais…

Lavi : Mmh…Et tu aimerais la revoir ? C'est ça ?

Kanda : Je…c'est impossible…

Lavi : Il y a un moyen. Tu as bien dit que tu avais gardé un des souliers, non ?

Kanda : oui, quand elle est partie, j'ai trouvé sa deuxième chaussure, je l'ai gardé, comme elle m'a demandé…

Lavi : C'est sûr, c'est un message. Elle veut que tu la retrouve.

Kanda : Hein ?

Lavi : Voilà le plan.

L'après midi, on toqua à la porte de la famille féminine. De nouveau le messager.

Lenalee : Morgane, va ouvrir !

Morgane : Oui, oui…

Reever : Bonjour, c'est moi de nouveau. Un nouveau message du prince. Demain, il passera dans les maisons de la ville, en compagnie d'un ami et de quelques gardes et serviteurs, pour faire essayer un soulier en verre. Celle à qui ce soulier ira à la perfection, se verra attribuer le droit d'épouser le prince.

Morgane : Le droit d'épouser le prince, nan mais franchement, n'importe quoi…Mais attends, un soulier en verre ?

Miranda : Oh, c'est fabuleux ! Cela veut dire que si la pantoufle va à une de nous quatre, elle pourra épouser le beau prince !

Road : Cool ! Moi j'ai le pied assez petit ! Génial !

Lenalee : Il fait que vous y arriviez, mes petites filles !

Reever : Nous repasserons demain, au revoir, mesdemoiselles.

Une fois le messager parti, Lenalee, toute excitée, parlait à ses filles, aussi excitée qu'elle. Seule Morgane demeurait perplexe. Un soulier de verre ? Ne parlait-il pas de celui qu'elle avait perdu ? Si c'était bien celui-là, qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Surtout que, depuis sa rencontre avec le prince, elle pensait très souvent à lui. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-elle vraiment… amoureuse ?

Morgane : NAAAAAAN C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Lenalee, Miranda, Road : Hein ?

Elle y réfléchit tout l'après-midi, repensant à son visage, son caractère…Il n'avait pourtant rien de spécial… Côté physique, c'est vrai qu'il était beau, mais… Son expression était froide, et distante… Il n'avait pas l'air très amical… Et son caractère… Il était plutôt colérique, c'était évident, vu comment il parlait des autres personnes… Il n'était pas spécialement gentil, alors pourquoi ? Quand on y repensait, il avait l'air un peu plus amical quand il était avec elle. Mais ne l'ayant aperçu juste pendant un moment, elle ne pouvait pas le juger par rapport à son caractère. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Et ils avaient l'air positif.

Morgane : Raaaah comment j'vais faire demain ?

Elle y repensa toute la soirée, et, dans son lit, elle se décida finalement, et comprit. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures, mais elle l'aimait. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le jour suivant, le messager arriva, vers onze heures du matin, et ce fut Road qui ouvrit la porte aux princes, et aux serviteurs.

Road : Salut ! Vous devez être ceux qui devaient passer pour l'histoire du soulier, là !

Lavi : Ah, euh… oui, si tu veux… Enfin, bonjour, petite, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le roux se pencha et tapota la tête de la petite fille.

Road : Me prends pas pour une gamine !

Lavi : Euh…

Il s'écarta, visiblement gêné.

Kanda : Bon, on se barre ? Y'a pas de jeunes femmes, ici.

Link : Prince Kanda, nous n'avons pas vérifié.

Kanda : Toi, le garde, on t'a pas demandé de l'ouvrir.

Lenalee : Oh, juste ciel, je m'excuse, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que vous étiez là…Je me présente, Lenalee. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Miranda : Bonjour, je m'appelle Miranda, enchantée.

Mais, manque de bol, l'allemande tenait une tasse de thé brulant dans les mains, et quand elle fit une légère révérence, tout le thé se renversa aux pieds du garde, Link.

Miranda : Je suis désolééééée ! Je ne mérite plus de viiiivre ! Pardonnez-moiiii !

Link : Ce…ce n'est rien…

Road : Miranda, ça va, te coupe pas les veines !

Lavi : C'est quoi, ça ?

Kanda : Ce qu'on appelle une famille de tarés. On se barre. T'façon, elle est pas ici.

Une voix fatiguée se fit alors entendre.

Morgane : C'est quoi ce bordel, merde, z'êtes obligées de faire autant de boucan aussi tôt ? Y'en a qui dorment, vous savez… Genre moi…

Le brun se figea. Cette voix…bien qu'endormie, il la reconnaissait.

Kanda : A…Al…

Morgane : Eh, c'est quoi tout ce monde ? Et…

Kanda : Albertine…

Morgane : Kanda ?

Kanda : Albertine !

Tous, sauf Kanda : _**Albertine ?**_

Kanda regarda morgane d'un air étonné. Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi surprise que les autres ? Puis, avant qu'il n'aie le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sourit, puis éclata de rire.

Morgane : BOUAHAHAHAHA ! C'est pas vrai, t'y as vraiment cru ! Ha ha ha… Excellent !

Kanda : Hein ? Alber…

Morgane : Alors j'ai vraiment une tête à m'appeler Albertine ?

Lenalee : Albertine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Lavi : Alors c'est elle « Albertine »?

Kanda : Euh…

Morgane : Oui, c'est bien moi ! Oh, ça va, c'est pas pasque je porte une chemise trop grande et un pantalon en guise de pyjama que vous devez me regarder comme ça, hein…

Road : mais c'est quoi le truc d'Albertine ?

Link : Je ne comprends plus rien…

Lavi : Yû, tu m'expliques ?

Kanda : J'en sais pas plus que toi, à ce propos…

Morgane : Mon vrai nom est Morgane. Albertine est juste un nom d'emprunt !

Lenalee : Comment ça d'emprunt ?

Morgane : Chuis allée au bal ! Nah !

Road : Hein ?

Morgane : Et j'm'en suis mise plein la panse !

Allen apparut soudainement dans un flot de lumière.

Allen : Je vais vous expliquer.

Tout le monde : WTF ? (si on peut traduire leur pensée par ces trois lettres…)

La fée leur raconta comment Morgane avait obtenu une robe, était parvenue au château, et tout et tout, pendant que ladite Morgane et son prince se bécotaient allégrement dans un coin…

Morgane et Kanda : EH OH ! CA VA PAS NON ?

Pfff… bon, alors, ils écoutaient, pas très attentivement, en se jetant quelques regards gênés.

Lavi : Mais, j'y pense, on a pas la preuve en elle-même !

Kanda : Hein ?

Lavi : Le soulier !

Morgane : Aaargh, pas c'te chaussure à la con…

Link s'occupa de mettre le soulier à Morgane, soulier qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle partit chercher la chaussure manquante pour leur prouver que c'était bien elle qui avait dansé avec Kanda. Donc, ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Fin !

Allen : N'importe quoi…

Oui, d'accord, je plaisantais, aucun sens de l'humour, vraiment !

Kanda : Alors…c'est vraiment toi… Alb…euh, Morgane…

Morgane : Hi hi… oui.

Kanda : Tu..tu sais, s'tu veux pas m'épouser, j'te comprendrais…

Morgane : Vraiment ?

Kanda : Non… Enfin, j'veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée, si…si ça te dérange…

Morgane : Et toi, est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Kanda : N…Non.

La française sourit au japonais, maintenant tout rouge.

Kanda : A…Alors ?

Morgane : Ha ha tu bégayes !

Kanda : Je !

Morgane : C'est d'accord !

Kanda :…hein ?

Morgane : Eh bah, le temps d'réaction, hein ! J'ai dit que c'était d'accord. Enfin, le mariage, ça peut encore attendre un peu, mais je veux bien, pour plus tard. En gros, je veux bien être ta fiancée…

Kanda : …

Allen : Niéhéhé il sait plus quoi dire !

Lenalee : Allez, prince, embrassez la mariée !

Kanda : De quoi ?

Allen : Oh mais c'est qu'il ose pas, le p'tit Bakandachounet !

Kanda : la ferme Moyashi !

Allen : C'est Marraine la Bonne fée, crétin !

Lavi : Vous allez pas commencer…

Road : J'ai comme l'impression que ça va tourner au désastre général…

Bakasama : C'est déjà un désastre, franchement, dur de faire pire… ALLEZ KANDY ON EMBRASSE SA FEMME !

Tous : …

Puis Morgane embrassa Kanda. Oui, enfin, si vous voulez… Et bien sûr, Kanda se **laissa aller**, et il fut **naturel**, n'est-ce pas, Kanda ? J'y crois pas, encore pire que dans _Redponce… _Pas possible, c'ui là…

Donc, ils devinrent fiancés, la famille de Morgane vécut dans le luxe, Morgane devint une princesse, Kanda et elle se marièrent, eurent beaucoup de petites Morganes et de petits Kanda, oui bon j'plaisante. Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des…euh non jusqu'à leur mort, en fait…

Morgane : merci c'est gentil…

Mais de rien Morgy-chou !

Morgane : elle va morfler.

Attends ! Après la chute !

Au palais…

Lavi : Aaaah… Allen, on fait un jeu ? Je m'ennuie…

Allen : Un poker ça te dit ?

Lavi : Hein ? Bah… mais au fait, y'a une questions que j'me pose…

Allen : Hein ?

Lavi : Y'a quoi en d'sous de la robe ?

Allen : …

Allen laissa finalement tomber son idée de poker. Même s'il était sûr de gagner, les propos de Lavi l'avaient un peu traumatisé, le pauvre…

_**~Fin~**_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi je me suis bien amusée, alors…

Si vous aimez bien, je ferai d'autres versions de contes Disney en version -man, pas forcément avec Morgane…

Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez ! Avec une p'tite review !

Morgane : C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Kanda : je peux la tuer, aussi ?

Morgane : Oui bien sûr !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Aaaargh…


End file.
